Ten Songs
by musicalsarelife
Summary: Another ten songs inspired fic.  Stories range from PG to R.  My very first story that has included smut, and my second Glee story.   Klaine.  Some fluff, some angst, and a lot of musical theatre.


This is my second ever attempt at a Glee fic, and my first ever story that included smut. So, please, please, please tell me what you think. I love doing these ten songs fics. It really helps me think of things, and since my iTunes is half-musical theatre, I think it works for these two. I do not own anything but my ideas, and I reiterate, please review for me.

Ten Songs: KurtxBlaine

**1. "Sodomy" from **_**Hair**_

Kurt gasped slightly, as Blaine slowly pushed into him.

"Let me know if it gets to be too much for you."

"I'll be fine, just give me a minute." Blaine kissed him, and a few moments later Kurt quietly said, "Okay, you can move."

Blaine slowly began thrusting into Kurt, cooing soft apologies and encouragements, as a few tears fell from Kurt's eyes.

Kurt forced a smile onto his face, "I'm fine, really, I'm…" He suddenly stopped talking as a sudden jolt of pleasure coursed through his body. Blaine looked at him with concern, but Kurt quickly gasped, "Please, Blaine, do that again." The older boy grinned, and repeated his motions, making sure he was entering Kurt at precisely the correct angle, stroking Kurt's erection in time with his movements.

"Kurt, look at me." The older boy commanded gently, and Kurt's eyes snapped open, even though he did not even realize he had closed them.

Blaine's bright eyes locked with his, and they kept moving, Kurt's hips pushing up to meet Blaine. Kurt couldn't remember the last time he had ever felt like this connected, desired and loved, coupled with the most intense physical pleasure he had ever experienced in his life.

It was beautiful, that he couldn't see why anyone could think it was wrong.

**2. "I Can Make You A Man (Reprise)" from **_**The Rocky Horror Picture Show**_

"Bye, Kurt, Blaine, see you in a week!" Finn called as he threw the last suitcase into the truck.

Burt, Carole, and Finn were taking a mini-roadtrip, and as much as Kurt loved them, and wanted to spend time with them, a week touring the most famous sites in rural Ohio in a cramped pick-up truck was just a little too painful. He had agreed to housesit with Blaine. It was their spring vacation, anyway.

Kurt and Blaine waved as the truck pulled away and went back inside. As soon as Kurt closed the door behind him, Blaine pulled the thin boy against him and began sucking and nibbling on his neck.

Kurt giggled, "We have a week in an empty house. Should I even ask what you'd like to do?"

"During this week, I am going to make you a man, Kurt Hummel."

"Oh no!" Kurt feigned despair, pulling away and falling theatrically against a wall, the back of his hand pressed to his forehead. "Whatever will I do to preserve my innocence?"

Blaine laughed loudly and moved forward to kiss Kurt again.

"Just seven days. Think you can make me a man in that time?" Kurt asked, smirking.

"I'm not sure bout seven days, but I can definitely do it in six nights." They grinned, and Blaine started pulling Kurt toward the nearest horizontal surface, the kitchen table.

**3. "Anything Goes" by The Dorsey Brothers Orchestra**

"And the state senate just passed the law legalizing gay marriage today. The vote was a sixty percent majority…"

Blaine and Kurt jumped up and cheered. They kissed, and neither one was sure who started it. Several friends from the New Directions and the Warblers smiled and clapped, congratulating the two of them once they broke from the kiss.

Blaine stared into Kurt's beautiful eyes. They had waited far too many years. Suddenly, he fell to his knees, still holding Kurt's hands.

His heart fluttered as he spoke, "Kurt Hummel, will you make me the happiest man alive by becoming my lawfully wedded husband?" Granted, when he had dreamed of proposing to Kurt, he pictured wine, and starlight, but now, with all the joy surrounding him, there never seemed to be a better time.

Kurt grinned, pulled Blaine off the ground, and said, "Oh, god, like you even needed to ask me! Of course, I will!" Pressing their lips together.

Blaine fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a small box. A ring! He gently slid it onto Kurt's finger.

"How long have you been carrying that?"

Blaine chuckled nervously, "Since they started discussing the law. I had to hope…"

Kurt kissed him again. To think something considered so scandalous in the past was finally legal! They pulled back, and Kurt looked into his fiancé's eyes. There was no greater joy than this.

**4. "The Way Back" from **_**Jekyll & Hyde**_

"I need to go back to McKinley." Kurt stood in front of the dark-haired boy hunched over an American history textbook. Blaine looked up at Kurt who was no longer wearing his Dalton uniform.

"I know." He said simply, a little sad, but resolute. Kurt didn't seem to hear him and barreled on.

"I mean, Dalton is wonderful. I love not getting shoved into lockers, but I need to breathe, I need to be mysel…Wait what did you say?"

"I know. From the minute you sang 'Don't Cry For Me, Argentina,' Kurt, I knew you were eventually going to find Dalton too confining for you. And, as good a thing that this place can be, I know it can be nothing more than a gilded cage."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Kurt gaped and looked more than a little upset.

"I had hoped it wouldn't be true. Besides, I couldn't make the decision for you to go back any more than I could make the decision for you to come here."

Kurt's face slowly fell, as the confidence drained out of it like sand in an hourglass.

Blaine frowned. "Why are you so sad? This is the right choice for you." He stood up and put his hands on the younger boy's shoulders.

"I just thought, well you're my boyfriend, so you might fight my leaving or something, but apparently this was all planned and everything, so I guess that was stupid, huh?"

Blaine chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Kurt softly on the lips. "Kurt, if leaving Dalton meant leaving me, I would be fighting tooth and nail against it, but it doesn't." He smiled, a gesture Kurt returned. He leaned in for another kiss before he continued, "You're not getting rid of me that easily. You'll find whatever path you are meant to take, and wherever that leads you, I'll be right there beside you."

Kurt's small smile burst into a full grin, before he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and crushed their lips into a hard, passionate kiss.

**5. "Two Ladies" from **_**Cabaret**_

"How can you even say that?" Kurt screamed. He and Blaine were both leaning over the study hall table threateningly. "How can you even think Alan Cumming was a better emcee than Joel Grey?"

"He was. Joel Grey may have been the first, but Alan Cumming was a thousand times better!"

"Blasphemy! Joel Grey was so charming in 'Wilkommen,' which makes his transformation into a Nazi just that much more frightening!"

"Maybe, but Alan Cumming was sexy, but still a greasy scumball that makes you hate him and be ridiculously attracted to him at the same time, which is really what the emcee should make you feel!"

"Ladies!" David threw a book between them, "Just shut up! Some of us are trying to study!"

The two grumbled and returned to their books. It would figure their first fight would be over musical theatre.

**6. "I Am A Man Of Constant Sorrow" by The Soggy Bottom Boys**

Blaine nodded to the McKinley High glee club director, silently cursing himself, as he exited the study room. He had been so close to Kurt, so close to kissing him. He walked straight down the hallway, but caught the beginnings of the conversation.

"Someone special?" The man asked.

"No, he's just a friend, but…"

And, that's all Blaine caught as he walked away. He briefly considered going back, but he couldn't purposely eavesdrop on a conversation. It was just wrong, so he kept moving decidedly down the empty corridor.

Yet, as he got closer to his dorm, he felt tears prick up in his eyes, as he thought about how Kurt could have ended that sentence.

"No, he's just a friend, but he has a nice voice." That actually seemed very unreasonable. Kurt had a gorgeous voice, and why would he be saying that to the McKinley teacher, especially after the man had just heard him sing at sectionals.

Maybe, "No, he's just a friend, but his stupid advice is kind of getting on my nerves." That seemed wrong, too. True Blaine's advice kept seemed to just get Kurt in more trouble, but the younger boy kept coming back to him for advice, so that counted for something, right?

And the worst possible thing he could think, "No, he's just a friend, but he's obviously in love with me, and I just can't break it to him that I don't feel the same way." As much as the idea of Kurt's rejection hurt him, to think that Kurt was just putting up with him for charity made him die a little.

When he reached his dorm, he sat on his bed and started sobbing. His roommate looked at him awkwardly before muttering about going to the library. Honestly, Blaine couldn't care less.

"Just a friend"? That's all he was? Not a best friend? Or the best friend he had at Dalton? Not a mentor? Not someone he might date once he's ready? He didn't even merit a "Someone special?" "Maybe."

Apparently, there was no hope for him to have a relationship with Kurt, ever. Maybe he could eventually deal with that, but to not be someone special for Kurt made him cry or stare into space the rest of the night.

He stayed in bed the next day, Friday, and about half of Saturday, and had thought about staying there longer before receiving a text, "Are you okay? I haven't seen you for two days?" from the very boy causing his heartache.

He texted back, "I'm fine. I was sick yesterday, but I'm feeling better." With a groan, he forced himself out of bed. Well, if "just a friend" was what Kurt wanted, he would do his best to provide it, even if he would cry himself to sleep every night for the currently foreseeable future.

**7. "Big Man In Town" from **_** Jersey Boys**_

Much to his chagrin, Blaine could not keep his own desires at bay. He knew exactly what Kurt had gone through at McKinley, and it made him sick. He had promised himself that he would be the perfect friend and mentor, and should things take a turn for the romantic, he would take everything slowly. However, after the first couple weeks he found himself pinning Kurt to a wall in a deserted hallway.

He had lunged in before he found it in himself to freeze and mentally curse himself. His stomach dropped, as he looked into Kurt's eyes that were wide in surprise and something Blaine really hoped wasn't terror.

"I-I-I…um…" Blaine stuttered, trying to apologize.

"Were you going to kiss me?" Kurt asked so softly he wouldn't have heard had they been more than two inches apart.

"I…well, yes." Blaine looked down for a moment, ashamed. "I was. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"You can…if you like. Kiss me, I mean." Kurt's voice was still soft, but he looked less afraid.

Blaine looked up. "Really? You're sure?"

Kurt nodded slowly. "I'd like you to kiss me. I think I'm in love with you." Blaine's jaw dropped.

Kurt was not only trusting him with his first real, consensual kiss, but with his whole heart, an idea that terrified and excited him. He stepped back a moment, which made Kurt look like he was about to cry, but Blaine took both Kurt's hands in his and gently kissed each knuckle, turned them over and kissed each palm before tugging Kurt gently forward into a kiss. Kurt's arms wrapped around him, and Blaine gently cupped the boy's face and stroked his cheek with his thumb. Blaine nearly moaned, as he realized how soft Kurt's skin was.

As they broke apart, Kurt smiled a small, beautiful, purely happy smile that made Blaine's stomach do backflips. Kurt was beautiful and perfect, and Blaine swore to himself that someday he'd be good enough for him.

**8. "Be Still My Heart" by The Postal Service**

Kurt opened his eyes slowly. His mind was still fuzzy. Slowly, he registered warm arms wrapped around him and a naked chest pressed against his equally naked back.

He gasped as he remembered the events of the night. The Warblers' Christmas party, spiked punch, mad making out in a hallway, Blaine pulling them both into his room, Kurt pushing Blaine down onto the bed, and oh god…

Kurt felt himself stop breathing. He frantically pulled away from Blaine, who woke up suddenly, and began scurrying around the room grabbing his clothes and throwing them on, all the while muttering apologies to Blaine, who was tangled in the sheets for the moment.

Kurt sprinted out the door sobbing. How could he have been so stupid? Now that they had slept together, Blaine at best had no more reason to be interested in him, and at worst was disgusted with what happened. Either way, that ruined the perfect beautiful friendship, almost blossoming romance between them, and that killed him.

Deep in these thought, Kurt tripped and fell several steps down the hallway. He didn't bother picking himself up, preferring to sob into the floor.

He was there only moments, before Blaine swept him up into his arms, rubbing his back and whispering to him, "Kurt, baby, I'm sorry. I know neither of us planned this tonight, and trust me, I wanted our first time to be more romantic than this, but I can't honestly say I'm sorry we made love."

Made love? Our first time? Blaine had been planning for them to have a first time? Kurt felt his entire being lift. He was still crying, but he clung to Blaine, sobbing into the robe Blaine had thrown on, while Blaine whispered to him and kissed his hair.

Kurt finally pulled away, and Blaine lifted Kurt's chin forcing him to look in his eyes, "Kurt, I love you."

Kurt felt his heart rush, but he nodded and tearfully smiled, "I love you, too."

"Now, come back to bed, love. Tomorrow morning, everything will be better, as long as your still next to me."

**9. "Prelude (The Ballad of Sweeney Todd)" from **_**Sweeney Todd**_

Blaine popped the DVD into the player, _Sweeney Todd: In Concert_, starring George Hearn, Patti LuPone, and Neil Patrick Harris.

"Ahhhh! This is most definitely my favorite cast! NPH for the win!" Blaine said, as he flopped down on the bed next to Kurt.

"I don't know. I sort of love Michael Cerveris in the revival, and as much as I love Patti, there's something incredible about Angela Lansbury."

Blaine nodded in concession.

As the first song drew to a close, Sweeney George Hearn came on, and Blaine pitched his head back, "But how can you not love George Hearn?"

"I do love him!" Kurt countered, "But he was so much better in La Cage."

"Well, everyone one is better in a dress with glitter, nine inch heels, and mascara."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Okay, maybe not everyone." Blaine rolled his eyes, and they laughed.

After a moment, Blaine fingered the edge of Kurt's shirt, "Kurt, would you consider wearing…"

"Don't even think about it." He cut Blaine off, smirking. He wasn't going to wear a dress, heels, or mascara for him.

Not until he went shopping, anyway.

**10. "Cabaret" from **_**Cabaret**_

Kurt wasn't entirely sure how it happened, but somehow, the entire team of Warblers had convinced him to go to a tacky karaoke bar in Chinatown. He had hardly realized that Ohio had a Chinatown. In addition, they had forced him to get up onstage and choose a song to sing. Apparently, it was tradition for each Warbler to sing a song there. It gave everyone a chance to cut loose.

Blaine had been absolutely mesmerizing while singing "Don't Stop Believing," although it made Kurt tear up a little, as he thought of how he missed New Directions.

As Blaine came down from the stage, he gave Kurt a little peck on the lips, and pushed him towards to song list. Kurt groaned. Apparently, this bar had a very odd selection of music. "Don't Stop Believing" was the only Journey song there. It didn't look like there were any songs past 1995, and there were ridiculous songs like "Mary Had a Little Lamb" and "The ABC Song."

He kept looking, and finally he smiled, pushed the buttons for the song of his choice.

He struck a pose as the opening played, "What good is sitting alone in your room? Come here the music play. Life is a cabaret old chum, come to the cabaret."

As he sang, he strutted, and played the nightclub queen to perfection. He smirked as he saw the Warblers grin, and he almost blushed as he saw Blaine's eyes cloud over in desire. He didn't blush, of course, a performer of his caliber stayed perfectly in character throughout the whole performance, no matter what face his incredibly sexy boyfriend made.

He flirted, played coy with the audience, and then in the final build-up belted it out, with a voice that very few would believe fit inside his slim body.

The entire audience burst into applause, and he proudly bowed and walked down the stage steps. As he reached the bottom, he felt his arm being pulled, and found Blaine pulling him into a searing kiss.

"You. Me. Bathroom. Now." Blaine said, and dragged him to the bathroom to relieve the obvious bulge in his pants.

Oh, yes, they were coming back here again.

A/N

1. When this song came up, I thought, "This would be the first song." As perfect as it is, I had so much trouble writing. I love reading some smut, but I have never really written it, so that was my first real attempt. Tell me what you think.

2. This was based on lyrics and the callback lines that would be said when watching Rocky. You can look them up. When it came up, I pretty much decided my iTunes really wanted Blaine and Kurt to get it on.

3. I am usually not a fan of future fics, but here I am writing one. They are just so cute.

4. I am wondering when Kurt is going to return to McKinley. I know it needs to happen, and I'm just wondering how. When it does, I'd like this to happen.

5. Let's face it, their first fight would be about musical theatre.

6. This, too, was really hard for me to write.

7. The song is about a man who is trying to be good enough for this girl. Works for me.

8. When I listened to this, I thought it was so perfect.

9. _Sweeney Todd_ casts referenced: The 2001 _Sweeney Todd: In Concert_, starring George Hearn and Patti Lupone as Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett and featuring Neil Patrick Harris as Tobias Ragg; the 2005 revival cast, starring Michael Cerveris as Sweeney, also with Patti Lupone as Lovett; the original Broadway cast starring Angela Lansbury as Mrs. Lovett and Len Cariou as Sweeney. In 1983, George Hearn starred in _La Cage aux Folles_ as Albin, a gay man and the star of a French drag show. Look up "I Am What I Am" if you do not know it. It's a beautiful song (and perfect for Kurt if anyone asks me). Yes, I am a musical theatre dork.

10. Umm, yay for musical inspired bathroom sex?


End file.
